If I Never Knew You
by angelbear1512
Summary: Hermione lays at the bed of her dying boyfriend. Song plays on radio, to which they sing along. SAD FIC! I cried a little.


Hermione Granger sat at the bedside of her dying boyfriend. He had a cancer that even magic couldn't cure. She wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. She had known that this day would come. It was time to say goodbye. She grasped his hand just as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Love?" he asked.

Brown eyes met his silver ones. "Yes?"

He swallowed. This was not easy for him to say. "I want you to move on."

"What?"

"I want you to move on." Difficult thought it was to imagine his love ever loving some one as much as she loved him was tough, but he didn't want her miserable for the rest of her life. He couldn't let that happen. He cared about her to much.

"But-"

"Please, I just want you to be happy."

"Baby, I don't think that I can."

"You have too. Promise?"

"I'll try. No promises though."

"I know." He sighed. "I guess this is goodbye."

"This is all my fault." She started crying.

"Baby what are you talking about?"

"I made you do to much. I thought you were healthy and I-I-I…." she trailed off.

"Look at me. If anything you kept me healthy longer. I would rather die, then live a thousands years not knowing you." He turned on Hermione's radio, just as her favorite song started playing. He started to sing along. "_If I never knew you, If I never felt this love. I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. And if I never held you, I would never have a clue. How at last I'd find in you the missing part of me. In this world so full of fear. Full of rage and lies. I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes. And I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through, lost forever. If I never knew you."_

Hermione remembered her cue and sang when she was supposed to. "_If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real. Never knowing how I could feel a love so strong and true. I'm so grateful to you, I 'd have lived my whole life through, Lost forever, If I never knew you._

"_I thought our love would be so beautiful." _

"_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright."_

They both started to sing. _"I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong, All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night. But still my heart is singing, We were right."_

"_If I never knew you." _Hermione sang.

"_There's no moment I regret." _sang her love.

"_If I never knew your love."_

"_Since the moment that we met."_

"_I would have no inkling of,"_

"_If our time has gone to fast."_

"_How precious life can be."_

"_I've lived at last."_ Once again they both started to sing. "_I thought our love would be so beautiful, Somehow we'd make the whole world bright."_

"_I thought our love would be so beautiful, We'd turn the darkness into light"_ sang Hermione, tears starting to slip down her cheek. He grabbed her hand and held it as tightly as he could because he was sick.

They both came in together, a sweet soprano, and a warm tenor. "_And still my heart is singing, We were right."_

He sang, in his warm tenor, "_We were right, And If I never knew you, I'd have lived my whole life through,"_

Hermione answered him, _"Empty as the sky."_

They came together, a perfect blend of voices. _" Never knowing why. Lost forever, if I never knew, you."_

The song ended, and her love sighed. "I love you." He closed his eyes for the last time, and the hand that was holding hers so tightly fell back against the pillow.

"_I love you too"_ She whispered. The tears that were falling steadily came to a slow stop. She was finally at peace, something that she hadn't felt in a long time. She had her loving boyfriend to thank for that. Suddenly, the urge to vomit overtook her. She ran to the bathroom, just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Thinking that she hadn't been sick at all, she pulled out her wand and performed a simple spell. When she got the answer she needed, she smiled and walked back to her boyfriend. "_You're a dad, Draco Malfoy, even though you aren't here."_

________________________________________________________________________ Draco looked down from heaven and smiled at his girlfriend.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Just a simple one shot fluff- filled story, to tide you over till I finish chapter 8. And yes, originally in the Pocahontas movie the quote goes **_**"I'd rather die tomorrow, then live a hundred years without knowing you." **_**but I changed it cuz this quote fit better. I also borrowed the "**_**If anything you've kept me healthy longer"**_** from A Walk To Remember. Anyways, till next time: Lizzy. 3 you all! **


End file.
